


Dressing for New Year's

by SailorStarDust1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, New Year's Eve, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStarDust1/pseuds/SailorStarDust1
Summary: Just some sweet HaruMichi written for my partner (his favorite Sailormoon couple!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I wrote a drabble-type fic and even longer since I wrote something for Sailormoon. Since Sailormoon was my first foray into fanfics (early 2000's!) I figured it's only appropriate to write something new.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Haruka tiredly sighed, legs lightly dangling off the side of the bed, visibly grimacing. The light-blue object of her displeasure hung off a nearby coat hanger as the young woman narrowed her eyes.

Not a chance.

Entering the room with some hair pins in one hand and a lipstick tube in the other, Michiru held back laughter—for Haruka's sake. "If you really don't want to wear it...", she began, finally her amusement at the other woman's plight obvious. Her form-fitting forest green dress for the New Year's Eve party featured a ruffle top, hanging down past her knees.

"I just..." The blonde flustered, scratching her cheek as she stood. Deflecting, unable to hide her anxieties properly, she instead offered, "Are Hotaru and Setsuna ready?"

"Of course." Michiru offered, plain as day, entering their bathroom to apply some makeup borrowed from Setsuna. "Usagi and the others are already heading to the restaurant. Sweet of Mamoru-san to treat us all, isn't it? Everyone's just waiting on _you_."

Treading lightly, Haruka's arms wrapped around Michiru's waist, nuzzling her face into that familiar shoulder as seaweed hair tickled her nose. "Michi."

Eyes fluttering closed, Michiru's smile grew warm as she leaned back into her partner, against the soft undershirt she wore. "Haruka."

"Hm?"

"Don't even think of trying your watch removal trick. We really _do_ have to go."

"...Ah..." In moments of feeling romantic—more like coy—Haruka would gently tug off whatever watch Michiru wore while gently murmuring: 'Sorry, I don't have the time on me'.

Face red, the blonde backed off. She made a beeline straight for the dress, ready to slip it on.

Worrying _was_ silly, she reasoned with herself. After all, her little kitten especially was sure to comment how pretty Haruka looked.

 


End file.
